Axel
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: *Spoilers* Tras los eventos del examen de Sora y Riku, Axel tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. Drabbles.
1. Identidad

Llevo un par de meses bloqueada y no consigo avanzar con Burlar al destino, por lo que he decidido escribir una pequeña serie de drabbles sobre Axel para ver si se me despejan las ideas. De momento serán cinco.

Advertencia: Spoilers de Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

**Identidad**

Axel había pasado un tiempo desde que despertara siendo Lea de nuevo tratando de que todos a su alrededor se refirieran a él por ese nombre. Pero entonces, cuando Sora y Riku parecían incapaces de dejar de llamarlo Axel, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Lea era aquel adolescente engreído que iba por la calle acercándose a hablar con desconocidos, llamando la atención con la esperanza de ser recordado incluso años después de su muerte.

Axel era el incorpóreo que, en contra de todo lo que sabía de su naturaleza, había formado un gran vínculo que debería haber sido imposible y había estado dispuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso a morir, con tal de protegerlo. Por Roxas.

Al despertar, Axel había vuelto a ser Lea, pero Lea había sido Axel por años. Y era Axel quien había prometido traer de vuelta siempre a sus amigos, era Axel quien los había conocido, y era Axel a quien habían conocido Roxas y… Solo Roxas, sin plural.

Ahora era humano de nuevo, pero era por la promesa de Axel que luchaba, y por eso era Lea pero, sobre todo, era Axel.


	2. Después de todo

Axel no sabía cómo sentirse.

Durante el discurso de Xehanort había estado escondido, aguantándose la risa al pensar en el corte que le iba a meter en cuanto intentase utilizar el cuerpo de Sora. Se había preparado hasta lo que iba a decirle. Desde luego, las caras que había podido ver habían merecido la pena: Xigbar se había quedado tan a cuadros que se le había ido su típica actitud pasota y cabrona, Xemnas parecía a punto de romper su récord de no utilizar palabrotas, a "Ansem" había estado a punto de explotarle una vena y a Xehanort se le había ido por un momento el exceso de confianza. El único que no parecía haber reaccionado era la versión joven de Xehanort.

Oh, Axel no podía esperar a ver sus caras cuando viesen su nueva y brillante llave espada.

El problema lo había tenido cuando uno de los encapuchados atacó. No hizo falta que se quitase la capucha, Axel reconocería aquella arma en cualquier sitio. Saïx. Isa.

Era algo que había sospechado desde el momento en que descubrió el verdadero propósito de la Organización XIII, algo en lo que no había querido pararse a pensar por más de unos segundos y para lo que siempre había tratado de buscar una explicación diferente: tal vez su amigo se había vuelto tan arisco por su creencia de no tener corazón y, por tanto, no ser capaz de sentir; tal vez tantas peleas lo habían afectado tanto que había creado un muro para defenderse; puede que, simplemente, se hubiese vuelto un capullo.

Axel nunca había querido aceptar que Saïx hubiese sucumbido a la oscuridad tal y como Xehanort lo había designado.


	3. Sin llegar a ser recuerdos

Resulta un tanto frustrante ver que la gente lee pero nadie comenta :/

* * *

**Sin llegar a ser recuerdos**

Ahora que todo estaba más calmado Axel tenía tiempo de pensar. Entre la confusión al haber despertado como ser completo de nuevo, ponerse en contacto con el rey Mickey y compañía, su entrenamiento acelerado y salvar a Sora de los planes de Xehanort, Axel no había tenido mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que había algo que Roxas le había dicho en su sueño que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

"Nos prometiste que estarías allí para traernos de vuelta".

Nos prometiste.

A Roxas y a… ¿quién más?

Al pensar en aquella promesa, Axel no tenía ninguna duda de que la había hecho, recordaba haberla hecho. Lo que no era capaz de recordar era cómo y cuándo la había hecho. Cuanto más trataba de recordarlo, más difícil parecía: por un momento parecía estar a punto de alcanzar el recuerdo, pero entonces este se le escapaba como agua entre las manos.

Podría afirmar con casi seguridad que la promesa la había hecho delante de la mansión de Villa Crepúsculo, lo cual no tenía sentido porque Axel solo estuvo allí una vez con Roxas para una misión en la que… ¿qué hicieron en aquella misión? Tampoco podía recordarlo. Lo que sí que podía decir era que había sido mucho antes de que Roxas comenzase a plantearse abandonar la Organización XIII, y que cuando empezó a planteárselo nunca fueron allí. Y en la mansión se habían encontrado, pero dentro. Donde pelearon, donde Axel decidió dejar de intentar detenerlo.

Además del lugar, una de las veces que había estado a punto de recordar le había venido a la cabeza el negro. Pelo negro. Pero, ¿de quién?

Pensar en el pelo negro le había hecho pensar que faltaba algo, que en muchos de sus recuerdos del año de Roxas en la Organización faltaba una pieza clave, algo que podría ayudarle a comprender lo que había sucedido entonces.

Algo tan importante, que se había sorprendido llorando la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que le faltaba.


	4. Tiempo de cambios

**Tiempo de cambios**

Axel había decidido volver a Vergel Radiante en cuanto las cosas estuvieron bien en la torre de Yen Sid. Aunque habían pasado muchos años y allí no quedaba nadie realmente importante para él, el hecho de no haber tenido tiempo de dar una vuelta por aquellas calles cuando despertó había hecho que regresase. Eso y la necesidad de ropa nueva.

Físicamente, Axel no tenía nada en contra del abrigo de la Organización XIII, pero tras haber escuchado el largo discurso de Xehanort había comprendido que aquella prenda representaba los planes de aquel maníaco, y a todos aquellos que utilizaba para conseguirlos. Así que Axel se dejó el abrigo en la torre y, vestido con el pantalón negro, la camiseta de tirantes que solía ponerse debajo del abrigo y sus botas, se fue a Vergel Radiante con la intención de comprarse algo de ropa.

Podría habérselo pedido a las tres hadas, que de hecho le habían ofrecido hacerle un traje nuevo, pero Axel no sentía que el estilo de ropa de Sora, o los colores que ellas parecían favorecer, fuesen con él. Y además, hacía años que no podía comprarse ropa nueva y no iba a pasar la oportunidad.

Sora y Riku se quedarían con la boca abierta de envidia cuando volvieran a verlo.


	5. Tradición

En un review me dijeron que es difícil comentar drabbles. Yo no os pido que me hagáis una redacción diciendo qué os ha parecido, un simple "me ha gustado" es bastante para animar a alguien.

* * *

**Tradición**

Después de que Sora se marchara a despedirse de los Dream Eaters, Axel había dicho que se iba a ir a Vergel Radiante. Había ido a su mundo natal y se había comprado unas cuantas cosas que estaban ahora guardadas en la nave gumi que el maestro Yen Sid le había prestado para el viaje.

Aterrizó en el bosque, donde la vegetación pudiera esconder fácilmente la nave, y salió. Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, pues recordaba su última visita a aquel lugar y cómo se había llevado a Kairi en presencia de esos chicos. Los mismos chicos que Ansem el Sabio había convertido en los amigos de Roxas dentro de la Villa Crepúsculo virtual.

Le habría gustado creer que al no llevar el abrigo de la organización no sería reconocido, pero Axel era consciente de que su peinado era uno de los que llamaba más la atención en aquel variopinto grupo. Así que Axel recurrió al sigilo que había aprendido en la organización.

Llegar al puesto de helados sin ser visto por ellos fue relativamente fácil, entrar en la torre del reloj ya no lo fue tanto. Esos platines que había tenido que tirar para distraer a los chicos y entrar le habían dolido en el alma.

Finalmente se sentó en el borde de la torre y comenzó a tomarse el helado.

-Ey, Roxas, no sé cómo te habrá ido el día, pero a mí me ha ido genial.- Comenzó a hablar con su amigo, aunque no estuviera allí.- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Xehanort cuando le he jodido los planes. Bueno, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Puede que hasta lo hayas visto. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Y qué te parece mi llave espada también, claro. Ya no eres el único que va a ir por allí blandiendo una llave gigante.

Axel se rió un poco entre dientes.

-Te echo de menos, pero no pasa nada: pronto os traeré de vuelta, ya verás.

Axel siguió comiéndose el helado y contemplando la puesta de sol en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en plural.


	6. Errores pasados

Tengo algo que anunciar, aunque no sé si son buenas o malas noticias: como soy un genio, no me había dado cuenta de que todos mis drabbles parecen seguir una línea temporal, no solo estos, por lo que he decidido subir en otra historia los demás (ya que la mayoría son cronológicamente anteriores a estos). La historia se llama "Ellos" y por el momento contará con ocho drabbles.

* * *

**Errores pasados**

Al regresar a la torre de Yen Sid, Axel se encontró con Donald y Goofy tumbados en los escalones de la entrada. Parecía que ambos habían empezado a mentalizarse de llamarlo Lea, pero él les pidió que, ya que parecía imposible meterle en la cabeza a Sora que ese era su nombre, sería más cómodo si todos lo llamaban Axel.

Entonces le dijeron a quien había traído Riku por orden de Yen Sid. La otra persona capaz de manejar la llave espada.

Kairi.

La chica a la que Axel había secuestrado para llegar a Sora y poder recuperar a Roxas. La chica que Saïx le había quitado y encerrado en una jaula. La chica a la que había intentado liberar sin éxito. La chica con la que Sora le dijo que se podría disculpar él mismo.

La chica a la que le debía una disculpa.

Le costó varios minutos reunir el valor suficiente para subir las escaleras, pero cuando llegó al piso de arriba estaba decidido a expresar sus más sinceras disculpas y aceptar lo que quiera que Kairi le dijera en respuesta. Después de todo, no tenía razones para perdonarlo.


End file.
